


Bat Drabbles

by Mystiere



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiere/pseuds/Mystiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to get some silly idea into the batman fandom most of these will mostly focus on Bruce Wayne than his alter ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Do be warned that most of this is crack and au.

Bruce Wayne never thought to be kissing the Joker just to stop him from pressing a button that would likely killed everyone at his party but hey what ever works.

He didn't also know that after that kiss Joker never takes no for an answer and kissed him again. It was sloppy, brutal, and absolutely filthy. Afterwards when Joker escaped as the vigilante group The Robins came by many people asked Bruce how was the kiss.

It was the first time anyone seen him blush so heavily before.


End file.
